My GreenEyed Monster
by andy4321
Summary: Edward and Bella have been able to fight off their attraction for a long time. Follow the story of B/E as they learn to accept the other into their life and overcome future hardships. Lemons eventually.
1. Stupid Glass Doors

**First Fanfiction ever !!!! So bear with me, yes??**

**Discalimer: I do no own Twilight or its amazing Characters! Steph. Meyer does.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Monday: Day 1**

I couldn't breath, the fog was suffocating me, I could not move, there was no one to save me from this agonizing pain. Everywhere I turned, the fog successfully invaded my vision. I felt it's evil clawing its way into my skin. More pain. I needed air, where was the air? What kind of place was this.

The space was gradually getting smaller, I needed air! All of a sudden, the fog morphed into a dark figure, but its green eyes were unmistakable. Why was he here? He opened his mouth to speak, but instead of his annoyingly soothing and cocky voice, there was a sound much more deadlier and excruciating being emitted. It grew louder and I couldn't place where exactly it was coming from or what it was. Then it hit me; my alarm clock.

I opened my eyes and my vision was met by the familiar plain white ceiling of my room. I let out a breath I did not know I was holding and reached out to my night stand to silence my hated alarm clock. I hit the snooze button and laid back down to stare at the ceiling. I could feel that my sleeping attire was drenched due to the peculiar dream. But then again, having to put up with your own person green-eyed monster everyday would make you have night mares also. I turned my head and read the time on my alarm clock; 6:15am. Damn, it was a Monday, I hated Mondays. Forcibly, I stood from my bed, and walked over to my bathroom. And, just because it was typical Bella-Behavior, I tripped over a random shoe that I had forgotten to pick up the previous day. I checked myself for injuries and declared myself to be unscathed. Once in the bathroom, I let my body take my thought the usual routine. Completing my business, brushing my teeth, and taking a shower. As I was drying myself, I just stopped, I had no idea why, but the urge was strong. I stood and looked at my body in its most natural form. I was completely plain, nothing at all appealing about my appearance. I had the standard brown eyes, oval shaped face, shoulder-length reddish brown hair and my abnormally pail skin. Snow white had nothing on me. Well, when you lived in a place where the sun only came out 5 times year and the rain and snow dominated the weather forecasts, you would be white also.

I kept staring at myself, just mentally preparing for the hell week that was about to start. Stupid mid-terms, stupid tests, and stupid teachers. my life was so completely plain and simple: Isabella Marie Swan (preferably Bella), daughter of Forks, Washington police chief, Charlie Swan. Overall good girl with an impressive 5.0 GPA, thanks to her IB courses. Lives with father, both parents divorced. Hates school. Classified as a klutz, never been drunk, kissed or had sexual intercourse of any kind. Well I guess that is the only interesting thing about me, I'm a junior in Forks High school and I have never done teenage-like things. Oh well, cant miss what I have never had.

I checked my alarm clock again, 6:30am. I strolled over to my closet, got dressed in my usual attire. Skinny jeans, a snugly fit, black Queen, band shirt and to complete the look, my black, classic, low top Chuck Taylor's. AHHHH, heaven for my feet, but hell for my best friend Alice and Rosalie Cullen, the gurus of fashion. The two most amazingly gorgeous girls in the whole United States. They were popular, rich and incredible friends to have. Alice being a pixie-like creautre standing at a proud 5 feet 2 inches, She has short, black hair which is styled to perfection. Rosalie was a walking super model with amazing golden locks of long hair, legs that stretched for miles and a body that made coke bodels jelous. Both their skin was a beautiful shade for white and virtually flawless. Their unbelievable beutiful faces made any girls self confidence lower significantly. Who would have thought that forks high school's most nerdy, brainy and plain girl would be their best friend? How weird the world is, not that I'm complaining, they're practically my sisters.

By the time I looked at the watch displayed on my cell phone, I had eaten, gathered my school materials and was half way to my other personal hell: Forks High school: home of the most sluttish, shallowest more boring gossip and people to every hit American culture. 7:15am. I pulled up into the school and already I could tell there was no more parking spots close to the exist, my person favorite location for when I bolt out of this hell hole. But alas! I had found a spot next to an expensive looking silver Volvo. 'Oh no. why are the heavens against me?' Reluctantly I pulled into the spot. And I'm soooo incredibly lucky that as soon as I step out of my beat up red Chevy pick-up truck, my plain brown eyes are met with a pair of intense green ones. He is mere inches from my body, the heat from his deep breaths fan over my face, I unwilling breath in my person opium brand. If I just pretend to trip my lips would crash onto his, but my pride prevented the previous. The electricity between us was undeniable, I needed him, I loved him but loathed and hated him also.

"Morning Swan." His velvet voice broke the silence. A slight smile spread through his delicious lips, and amusement entered his eyes.

"Cullen." my voice surprisingly hard, my eyes indifferent to his tactics.

"How was your weekend? Filled with many dates and fun experiences?" the bastard thinks he's funny. "Actually yes, Cullen. I attended multiple orgies that would put your sexual adventures to shame and I managed to study for the mid terms to get higher grades than you. Surprised much?"

"You were never one for comebacks, eh Swan? But regarding the midterms, you've always come in second, that won't change this year. Just like your non-existent chances of ever experiencing an orgasm this year wont change." He now flashed his deadly crooked grin, he was so smug. One day, I'll make him scream my name in pleasure, or realistically, at least in pain he will. We were still inches apart. I decided to play a small game with him. I stepped closer and teasingly ran my lips over his so lightly, the only way he new I was doing it was because he was watching me, watching me very closely. I raised my hand to his head and tangled my fingers in his hair, pulling slightly while I saw his eyes roll back. I pushed myself closer to him and he moaned. Oh dear God how wonderful that sound was to my ears. My panties were drenched already. His long slim fingers found their way to my waist and he held on tightly, both our breaths were escaping in small, quiet pants. My lips were now behind his ear licking and sucking. He moaned again his head falling back. He pushed his hips against mine and I knew I had to stop this now before I came from a single dry hump. Curse my non-existent tolerance for sexual play. Stupid virginity. I pushed my hips into his covered member and we both nearly doubled over. I moved my lips to his ear and whispered:

"I think my chances to experience an amazing orgasm has changed this year for the better. Unfortunately for you, you wont have the pleasure of supplying me with it."  
With that, I abruptly walked away to my homeroom, where i could tell Alice of my sudden surge of confidence this morning. She would be proud. I checked my watch, 7:28am, class would start in two minutes. I looked over my shoulder towards the dumbfounded boy between the truck and the Volvo. He looked as if... well...as if MY truck had ran him over.

"You better get to class Cullen, you don't want to be late!" I yelled over my shoulder. He shook his head and walked towards me, catching up fairly quickly, a smirk on his lips. Smug bastard. I was still walking, watching him and when I suddenly turned around my face came into contact with a glass door leading into the first building. The idiot boy began laughing as if he was having a seizure and walked up to me while I was clutching my throbbing nose.

"Paybacks a bitch, sweetheart." He turned and walked into building three. I stared after him for several seconds. My heart leaving with him. He is the man I'm in love with. My competition for valet-Victorian next year. My best friend's brother, my mortal enemy and the only guy that will ever cause me to get my panties soaked after nearly SMELLING him. I hate him, but I cant help but love him deeply too. He knows that, and yet takes advantage of that. Bastard.

I am such an idiot. I ran all the way back to class. God, how I hate my life. I entered my homeroom (math), sat down, and proceeded to day dream about how, if I was beautiful, and confident all the time, Edward Fucking Cullen would be swooning at my feet instead of playing this sick little game with my feelings.

Alice was staring at me, her Bella-sense notices something was wrong with me. Damn lovable pixie. I smiled softly at her, reassuring her that I was OK. She nodded and turned back toward the teacher. 'I need to focus and not let Edward get to me. I can do this.' I started taking notes but sooner rather than the preferred later, My green-eyed monster was haunting me yet again.

Stupid Edward Anthony Cullen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So how did you guys find it? Was is really bad? Should i continue? Constructive critizisim in very welcomed. Just dont Flame me, its my first fanfiction i ever write. Sorry for the grammer and spelling mistakes. If i decide to continue writing, i would need a beta. It will not be a long story, most likely six or seven chapters.  
**

**Please Review !! tell me what you think!!!!!! =)**


	2. Stupid Me

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed !!! I was so happy when i read them !! You guys make me feel special =)**

**So this is chapter two, hope you guys enjoy it, it took me awhile to write because i didnt really know how to develop the story. Special thanks to my beta edwardandbellabelong2gether for her work on this chapter! **

**ok so on to the chapter!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, they belong to Steph. Meyer**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**Tuesday: Day 2**

Green. That is all I could see behind my eye lids. Cold. Why was it so freaking cold? So much green. There were intense shades of green, light shades of green; 'in-between' shades of green. Fuck, why all the green! I peered down at my hands and guess what color they were? That's right, fucking green.  
I must be having a bad trip because my hand had just morphed into a figure. 'Mmhh, day javu?' Oh no, heaven cannot give me a break this week can they? My hand just morphed into him! His messy brown and copper hair resting on his head grew from my fingers. And his eyes. Oh my god, his eyes were just screaming 'fuck me'! "To bad you don't know how to," he answered my unspoken question. I can't stand this anymore!

There it is again, my white ceiling. While having my nightmare I had managed to rip off my covers. They were now lying in heap on the wooden floor. "Well that explains the freezing temperature," I grumbled incoherently. I turned to my alarm clock: 3:11am. It was the second day in a row that I had nightmares. And what's a nightmare without a monster? A green eyed monster in my case.

I stood up and stretched my arms and back. All the sleep was gone from my eyes and there was no chance of being able to go back to bed. I made my way to the bathroom. I went about my typical morning routine, except it was three hours early, thanks to him.

This would do wonders for my under eyes. 'Was I always this sarcastic with lack of sleep?' I couldn't bring myself to care. I checked my nose in the mirror. Luckily, I had no visible bruise marks or inflammation.

So there was a god after all, eh? An audible gasp escaped from my lips, fury built up in me. I can't believe that he is affecting me this much. Two and a half years of high school and having Edward Cullen in most of my classes and living in my second home was bound to have some effect on me. Only it was one that I loathed. I think I'm the only person in the world who hates someone so much that they fell in love with them. That's right, I'm in love with the prick! What a twisted heart I have. Well clearly, I must be a masochist.

I sighed.  
Who am I kidding? I get the chance to meet the human Adonis and all I do is make my life miserable. I should get over him. All this thinking and obsessing over him is making me sexually frustrated, a bitch and my self-preservation is lowering significantly. That hit yesterday could have broken my nose, maybe an arm with my luck. On the other hand though, I couldn't just get over him. Sure he might be a bastard. But if you search deep enough, Edward is a nice guy.  
He has the perfect grades; he is a selfless person when it comes to his family, musically talented, popular, and athletic. What more could a girl want?

Alice and Rosalie knew about my high school crush on their brother even before I did. They were excited about it and had no problems pointing it out to me. Those two would always try to help me, but I refused. I just don't have what it takes.  
But that reaction I got from him yesterday was amazing. I went on a power trip, took it out on him and left him speechless. I would have to try that again soon.

I walked back to my room and lay back down at my bed. It was now 4:15am. I made up my mind about what I had to do. I wanted to break out of my shell and show to Edward that I'm he girl he needs.  
The attraction had to be there already, I mean 'little Edward' came out to play and everything. And let me tell you, he is not so little. Ugh! Did I mention that I am sexually frustrated?  
Before I could change my mind I grabbed the blackberry that Alice and Rose and insisted they get me for my birthday since it was the "new trendy thing", whatever that meant.  
I skillfully typed a short message which I'm sure Alice would understand.

** Fine, you win. I'm in.**

Only a minute and 45 seconds later my cell phone rang. I was impressed. I knew how long it had been because I timed it on my blackberry. It was a nifty little thing to have. I put up a fuss about it when Rose and Alice bought for me but I secretly loved it. I didn't have to look at the caller ID to know who was on the other end.

"You're serious about this, right Bella?" the chirpy, overly excited voice sounded through the phone.

"Yes, Alice, do with me what you will. Just help me out. I want this. I want him. I w-want your brother."

"Ok, Bella. You know what you've gotten yourself into. You cannot back out!" By the sound of Alice's voice, she was probably jumping around in her bed, or on her way to wake up Rose. Or maybe she was jumping up and down ON her way to go wake up Rose.

"ROSE, WAKE YOUR GORGEOUS WHITE ASS UP!"

I held the phone away from my ear as she yelled that.

"It's 4:30 in the goddamn morning Alice! Go take some fucking Benadryl and go back to sleep, pixie"  
AHH looks like option three was correct. Hearing this was certainly much more fun than watching television.

"Rosalie Hale Cullen, if you shut up for 15 seconds you'll know exactly why I woke you up. I promise, you will NOT be disappointed."

"Fine, what is it Alice?" Wow, Ms. I-never-forgive-anyone-for-disrupting-my-beauty-sleep gave up that easily? Stupid Alice and her infectious good mood.

"Bella has agreed to THE offer." I was imagining her smug smile and Rose's eyes opening wide due to the discovery. I heard static on the phone and I was then met with another familiar voice.

"Bella have you showered yet?" Rose's voice was stern.

"Yes Goldie I did." Rose hated that name. I snickered to myself. Short spouts of revenge for what they were going to put me through were better than nothing.

"Don't get dressed; Alice and I will be there in ten." After that, the call was ended and I was left alone to revel in my fear of what was to come.

It was now 4:50am and was getting sleepy once again. Not a good thing when in a few minutes day two of hell week would begin. Stupid life.

A&R (another nick name for the pair) are most likely planning, or overlooking the plans they had already made ages ago, about how to get me into 'tip top shape'. Whatever that meant.

At 5:00am, A&R came strutting into my room. "How did you guys get in?" I was mystified at how I didn't even hear them come in. Maybe their 6 inch heels scared the lock away. A chuckle escaped my lips, I crack myself up.

"The spare key under the door mat silly." Alice answered as if that was the most obvious thing in the world. She probably sensed my questioning glance. She had great Bella-sense meaning she somehow was always able to know what I was thinking or anticipate my every move. "You're so predictable Bella. But that will ALL change by Saturday." An evil gleam sparkled in her eye. Rose stayed oddly quiet. They must be very serious with this whole thing.

Alice looked under my bed and pulled a suitcase twice her size from beneath it. Uh oh, she found all the clothes she bought me in past shopping trips. Again, how does she KNOW?  
"Again Bella, you're really predictable." This time it was Rose who spoke. Both girls had a smile on their faces. They stalked forward as a predator watches their prey. And so the torture begins...

By 7:15am, I was at Forks high school and, as requested by Rose and Alice, parked in the middle on the parking lot.

Alice kept saying it was for my "coming out. Stupid Alice and her vocabulary. But, once again, I cannot complain. A&R glammed me up pretty well. I was wearing dark skinny jeans with the high heeled version of Chuck Taylor's in navy blue and white. The shirt was a long sleeve navy blue that had a low v-neck cut to expose just enough cleavage and white accessories. They even lent me a cool white tote bag with the band "the Bravery" on the front. This is now officially my favorite outfit. My hair was curled slightly, just to give it some shape. And to complete the outfit I had some light powder, blush, mascara and lip gloss. I don't know what I was so scared about!

Everyone complimented me on how I looked. Stupid Mike Newton told me I "looked good for a change." He was smiling and obviously thought he had given me the best compliment any guy has given to a girl. Stupid Newton.

My classes passed by in a blur. It was soon lunch time and I was a nervous wreck... I hadn't seen Edward since yesterday during biology, and he didn't he look at me because he would start laughing!  
And now I had to face him once again! I needed to get a power trip and fast.

I can't let him know I'm intimidated by him. I took a deep breath and strolled into the cafeteria. Outside, it seemed like I was poised and ready to conquer, but on the inside, my mantra went from 'I can do this' to 'please don't trip'.

I made it to the table safe and sound and ended up next to the monster himself. And he was looking quite delicious too. He was wearing low Levis that hugged him in all the right places. He was freshly shaven; he had a button down black shirt.  
He left the first two buttons undone to expose a sliver of his fantabulous chest to the world (Oh dear lord, did I just say that? I need new friends with better vocabulary). His sleeves were rolled up in typical Edward fashion. God, I wanted to jump him right now, so very badly.

I looked around the table, Alice next to Jasper (her long time and awesomely cool boyfriend), Rose next to Emmett (huggable teddy bear who was rose's boyfriend). I said hi to all of them, and then let my eyes wonder over to Edward. He was staring at me, open mouthed. I think that's a good thing. Uh oh, power trip has arrived.

"Like what you see? Or are you so dumb that you can't stop yourself from drooling?" Alice was shocked that I had said something like this. She was proud, I could tell, for I also have a bit of Alice-sense. Edward snapped out of it and shifted in his seat. "Wow Swan your insults have now entered into the '8th grade' zone."

Smug bastard.  
No, better yet, Stupid bastard.  
"Very funny caveman, remember we're staying after school to work on our biology project. I'm not getting stuck with it this year once again" Edward just saluted me, army style, "Yes 'mam!" Emmett and jasper couldn't stop laughing after that, no doubt planning on the next round of Bella-nicknames.

The conversation at the table started off again after the several minute long laugh attack. Emmett was talking about football, Alice was talking about about how ugly the team's uniforms were and Rose was checking herself out in the mirror. It was a typical day in the cafeteria for us.

Edward met my eyes when I looked toward him. I held his intense gaze. The electricity was starting up at full force. His green eyes were darker today and I'm sure my brown eyes were probably darker also.

I pulled my hand into a fist to keep myself from reaching out to grab his face. He was struggling internally too. He opened his mouth to say something, but of course, Ms. wouldn't-you-love-to-shoot-me walked up behind Edward, causing him to look away from me.

"Hey Edward!" Well, wasn't she over excited. Edward hated over excited, this should be fun to watch.

"Hey Jessica." His voice was... un-annoyed. In fact it was almost， as if he was flirting with her! In front of my face. The bastard!

Jessica giggled and I visibly flinched. "I just wanted to come over and say hi, and that you looked awesome today while you were presenting your French project."

Wow, she is such a kiss ass. Edward just gave her his crooked grin, my crooked grin. I cleared my throat trying to stop this horrendous flirting. Edward turned around only to glare at me, and faced Jessica once again. "Hey Jessica, you want to go grab a coffee after school" THE BASTARD! He just can't stop hurting me can he?

"Oh my God, that would be super cool, Edward. I'll meet you by your car after school! Bye!" She bent down (intentionally showing Edward some boobage) and planted a kiss on his cheek. She was trying to be cute or sexy; I'm not sure which one. She looked more like 'whorish' to me. Jessica walked away swaying her hips more than necessary while Edward stared at her ass. He is not getting away with this one!

I banged my fist on the table. Everyone turned to stare at me, shock written on their face. "You are such an ass! Did you forget already that I need you to help me with the project after school?" My voice was stern and demanding, filled with rage.  
"Bella, the project is not all you need my help with."

"Can you stop trying to insult me and be serious for one minute Edward? You always do the same thing! Some skanky bimbo comes around and you ditch me for them. I'm tired of this game, Edward! When will you just put your focus on me"  
My rage was coming with such incredible force. I couldn't control it. I was done with him leaving me for last.  
He was always taking advantage of my feelings for him so I would finish the tedious projects. I was tired of how an air-head would catch his attention more than me, someone with a functional brain. I was fed up.  
"Do your own project then, I'll talk to Mr. Banner regarding your new arrangements!" I got up and bolted out of the cafeteria. Alice called after me, but I paid no attention to her, I just kept running until I was in the fiction center at the school Library.

I put my back against the wall and slid down, hands tangles in my hair and my head between my knees.  
Tears were running down my face. I let myself be engulfed by self pity. I knew I should have expected something like that; it wasn't rocket science to decipher Edwards's actions.

Something hit me then, the memory of my furious words replayed in my head, 'When will you just put your focus on me'  
Oh sweet lord, what did I say? This is just giving Edward what he wants. He wants to drive me crazy; his ego feeds off of that!

'This is just great.' Stupid anger! By the time the bell rang for me to get going to my next class, I had somehow managed to calm myself down. I had cried myself dry, and I liked it that way. Feeling numb was better than feeling anything at all. I stood up, wiped my eyes and headed towards biology. I was going to ignore him. He would have no more power over me.

I got to class about a minute after the bell rang. Edwards's eyes flashed to mine. I failed to look at him. Instead I stared into nothing. His eyes, though, were still on me as I walked down the aisle and sat next to him. He gave up trying to grab my attention. He finally turned towards the teacher and started to take notes, and I did the same. It did not escape my notice though, that Edward's eyes flashed back to me every so often.  
As if he was checking up on me.

The bastard and his mind games. The class passed by fairly quickly, no words were uttered between us still. When the bell rang signaling the end of the day, I stood up to leave, but I felt shock of electricity around my wrist. I looked down to see Edward's arm reach out, his hand clutching my wrist. His head bowed low and he was still sitting in his seat.

"Bella," his voice sounded hoarse. "We need to talk."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ok so that was a cliffy, i think. sorry about that. I promise to update as soon as i can this week, i have FCAT sooo i wont be that busy jejeje.**

**I hope you liked the chapter tell me what you think with a lovely review!!! =)  
**


	3. Stupid Air

**Hello again!!!! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It makes me all happy and warm inside jejejeje. So i know it was a verryyy late update, but my teachers bombarded me with projects and i had no time to waste and on top of the i had stupid FCAT (or should i say FCRAP). So yeah, this chapeter is like what i dream about happening to me! Hopefully you guys like it, its not an awesome chapter but i tried my best. Dont be to hard on me if it's really crappy. Just leave me a review and tell me what you think. And i might finish the story in a few chapters, not sure. Let me know what you think!**

**Special thanks to my amazing beta, ****edwardandbellabelong2gether****! She is seriously the best! now on to the story!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own twilight, but i wish i owned Edward jejejeje (dont we all, right??)  
**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**Tuesday: part two**

_The class passed by fairly quickly. No words were uttered between us still. When the bell rang signaling the end of the day, I stood up to leave, but I felt a shock of electricity around my wrist. I looked down to see Edward's arm reach out, his hand clutching my wrist. His head bowed low and he was still sitting in his seat._

_"Bella," his voice sounded hoarse. "We need to talk."_

Nothing good every follows those four most dreaded words in the English language. Nothing at all.  
Edward was still gripping my wrist, as if it was his life support. I gently put down my book bag and sat back down onto my chair. I took a deep breath and glanced around the room, looking anywhere but in the two green, conflicted eyes that were now staring at me.  
The room had an eerie silence, everyone had left the classroom by now, and the teacher had rushed out claiming to be late for some meeting. It was just Edward and me, in a room, by ourselves, with no one around.

'Yeah I should have definitely skipped this class today'

I turned back to Edward, ready to get this conversation over with. We stared at each other for a while, searching for the words to say. By the look on his face, he had none. He ripped his gaze away from me once more and bowed his head once again. He let go of my wrist.

"You're wrong you know." His voice cut through the silence. "You think, and you act as if...as if I treat you like shit." His voice was hoarse, trying to control the anger building inside of him. I knew him well enough to know that his control would slip if I said the wrong thing. He took in a breath, ready to continue. "Do you know who I really treat like shit...? Do you?"

I opened my mouth to answer but he cut me off. "Don't answer, it was a rhetorical question. You wouldn't know the answer even if it bit you in the ass, Bella. Do you understand why I go out with the girls I do? They're easy Bella; they want sex, the same as I do. They don't demand my respect; they don't even have respect for themselves!" Edward let a few chuckles escape while he shook his head.

"And then you Bella, of all people, demand me to treat you like them. To pay attention to you! Are you blind or just plain stupid, Bella? I would never, under any circumstances treat you like that. You are so...so much better than them. I treat; well I try to treat you, as the lady you are!  
But you're so stubborn! You put on makeup20and change your style to get my attention, Bella you don't need any of it! Don't you see that you're the girl I respect the most? You're the girl I would never dare to hurt intentionally! You're the girl that I have had the deepest feelings for since I uttered my first words to you that ignited that magnificent blush on your cheeks! Jesus Bella, you're so frustrating. As smart as you are, you have no common sense, or maybe you're just not as observant as I thought you were...."

He finished his tirade by sucking air. He had let his anger explode on me, and it left me breathless. My heart and brain are not working together right now. My brain is doubting the truth of his words, while my heart is going to burst of happiness.

My hormones are going into haywire. Who would have thought that Edward Cullen would say such deep things to the girl who he had ditched so many times, or humiliated in front of the whole student population? I was a mess, a total mess.

I just stared at Edward and he sta red back at me. His eyes were pleading with me to say something, anything. 'Looks like I'm the one who's left speechless this time.'

"Why then? Why did you want to ditch me? Why humiliate me in front of so many people? Why do you say cruel jokes? You're just saying these things so you won't look like an ass in front of your friends. Or are you scared Alice and Rose will beat you up in your sleep? I don't believe you Edward, not a single word; your actions spoke much louder than your words." As much as I wanted to believe him, I couldn't, there was no way that such a God would ever like me, much less love me the way I loved him.

"CAN YOU STOP BEING SO STUBBORN!?" Edward had jumped out of his seat, and in doing so knocked the stool over. It landed with a loud bang; I peered down to see one of the legs had been broken.

"God Bella, will you just insert it into your little brain? I love you Bella. I love you so much it hurts to be around you! I try to push you away from me because if something were to happen to us, to your heart, I would never forgive myself! What will it take you to understand"  
I stood up by that point, and placed my hand on his shoulder. He took my hand in his and he just gazed into my eyes. "Bella, you're so amazing, I would never hurt you. I have never meant to hurt you. I want you, I want to be with you, but if I can't trust myself, how will you be able to trust me?"

His face was just centimeters away from mine. With the little remains of courage I had I lifted both hands to his cup his face. I pulled our faces together so our foreheads were touching. I closed my eyes and I'm not sure if he did so to.

"Edward, I do trust you. You don't know how long, or how much, I have wanted for us to be like this. Well not on the verge of tears, but sharing what we really felt about each other. I won't force you to be with me. I'll wait until your ready. I've waited two and a half years for this; it won't kill me to wait a little bit more."

With that said, and finally off my chest, I gently touched my lips to his. I let my lips linger there, and instantly there was heat being radiated from one to another. Our lips began moving, in an innocent kiss. There was no lust, there was no rush or anger. It was a kiss only two lovers could share. His arms wrapped around my waist and my arms did the same around his neck. The kiss began to pick up intensity. Our lips were now colliding with each other.  
His tongue licked across my bottom lip begging for entrance. I granted it willingly. Our tongues were battling for dominance. I was letting him win but putting up a good fight. As our tongues danced and our grips on each other tightened┘I knew this was it. We were finally letting loose all the passion we kept bottled up for such a tremendous amount of time. There were hands everywhere, trying to get each other closer together. After awhile I needed oxygen.

Stupid air. We broke apart slowly.

Edward still had his eyes closed, savoring the kiss we had just shared.

"As amazing as that was, love, it can't happen again. Not until we're official. Not until I'm completely yours and you are completely mine. Don't be offended Bella. You deserve to kiss you boyfriend. And hopefully I'll have the honor of having that title"

I simply nodded, still dazzled by this new Edward that I had never met. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 5pm. Edward caught on to my signal and picked up my book bag for me.

"I see chivalry is not dead." Edward just smiled and shook his head. He put his arm over my shoulder and I snuggled up into his side.  
We both left the classroom with smiles on our faces. And maybe one of us had a very fluorescent blush on our faces. Edward walked me all the way to my tuck. He opened the door and let me slide in.

I started to close the door but he stopped it with his hand. He leaned in quickly and kissed me on the lips. He pulled away slowly and I kept my eyes closed, taking my turn to savor the kiss.

"I thought you said we couldn't kiss until we had the correct 'titles' Edward." I said smiling up at him.

"Sorry, love, I just couldn't resist." He had called me love several times today. And I loved it every single damn time. He was going to be the death of me.

With one last crooked grin from him, and another blush from me, he walked away to him Volvo. I pulled out of the driving spot and left the school. I knew Edward and I had a lot of things to work out. But we eventually would, and plus, I was in no rush.

I got home a couple of minutes later, Charlie wasn't home yet. I cooked him some diner and went upstairs to finish up my daily routine. I did some homework (surprisingly enough I was able to concentrate), i took a a shower and got ready for bed. But then I added something new to my routine for the first time in years. I sent a text message.

**[G'night 3]**

And not two seconds later, I received one back.

**[Goodnight love. Be ready by 7. I'm taking u to skool. 3]**

I laughed to myself. His timing is just like Alice's. I climbed into my bed, turned off my lamp and snuggled up. My eyed quickly closed, ready to catch up on the much needed sleep. Maybe I would even dream of my personal Green Eyed Monster.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PLEASE REVIEW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**THEY MAKE ME HAPPY!! =D  
**


	4. Stupid Cell Phone

**SOOOO IM BACK! so sorry for taking so long. Its been pretty wild at school lately. I really hope you guys like this chapter. I personally dont think its my best one. Hopefully your eyes won't bleed becasue of it. Thanks to my awesome beta! I love reading the advice she sends me!**

**THANKS FOR ALL THAT REVIEWED! i got so many alerts and stuff it all makes me so happy!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own twilight, Steph. Meyer does**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

Heat, that's all I could feel coming from above me. It was very warm, and had a musky smell. It wrapped itself all over me. I snuggled further into my sheets; surely I had a smile on my face. This dream has surely been one of the best I've had this week.

I could just see and feel Edward's body next to mine, playing with my hair. "Wake up love; we'll be late for school." His velvet voice broke through the silence, and I inhaled his minty breath. This dream just kept getting better and better.

"School? Who cares? If I wake up for that you'll go away." I heard someone chuckle and then I felt a pinch. 'Ow, that hurt.'

Wait, you weren't supposed to feel pain in dreams. My eyes shot open and I quickly sat up also, knocking down the intruder that was next to me. I heard a loud thump on the floor. I looked over to that direction only to find Edward rubbing his head and looking at me in shock.

"You know, if I would have known you were so violent in the mornings I would have worn a helmet. I think you caused me permanent brain damage. Jeez Bella"  
I quickly pulled him on the bed and wrapped my arms around him. He responded a little slow to the action; 'Maybe he wasn't kidding about the brain damage.' But after a second or two he wrapped his arms around me, and tucked my head into his neck.  
He breathed in deeply. "God, I missed you"  
I lifted my head from his shoulder and just stared at him, our arms still wrapped around each other.

His hair was messier than usual; he probably ran his hands through it, one to many times this morning. Under his eyes were dark. "Didn't sleep well last night"  
He just smiled. "No, I didn't have a certain someone there with me," he winked right after.

We just kept staring at each other. The things he was telling me through his eyes were the things he struggled so much to say aloud. I can't help but wonder why that is.  
What is he hiding?  
That familiar spark of electricity started to charge up around us. I was already wired up by his closeness to my body. He stared down at my lips and looked back up into my eyes. He was confused as to what he should do.  
I moved in even closer, our lips barely touching. Edward's breath became shorter and I felt his Adam's apple jump up as he swallowed. "Bella, we shouldn't." By the tone of his voice, even he didn't believe that we should stop.

He finally met my lips for a soft lingering kiss. He pulled back a little and put his forehead to mine. We were both panting from just that little kiss. I couldn't help it anymore. I crashed my lips to his and they met in a fiery dance.  
My hands reached to touch any part of his body that I could reach. I tangled my hands into his hair and tugged on it. Edward's hands were crushing me to him. He was clutching my waist. This wasn't enough though.

I needed to be closer. I swung my legs over him and ended up straddling him. His hands discovered my ass and he grabbed it as if it was his life line. Our lips broke apart for the much needed air.  
Edward quickly dove into my neck and began to lick, suck and bite all over. He was going to leave a mark and I couldn't bring myself to care, in fact, I wanted him to leave one.

I began to feel warmth gather between my legs. I needed friction. I ground myself into his already full grown erection. He moaned a deep and throaty moan.

"Bella you don't know what you do to me." His voice was husky and I couldn't help but moan.  
"I think I have an idea." At that I pushed myself down onto him. Both of us moaned. I met Edward's lips and our savage dance began again. He licked my bottom lip, begging for an entrance. I granted him access and out tongues began a dance of their own.  
With both of us fighting for dominance, Edward's hands started to wonder my body and squeezed my right breast. At that I moaned once again, giving Edward the chance to win the battle with our tongues.

I broke apart to see him smirking at me. I smirked right back. He's not the only who can play dirty. I attacked his lips once again, this time I bite his bottom lip and sucked on it. He let out an extremely loud moan. I pulled back and smirked once again.  
He looked animalistic to me. His eyes were so dark, a shade a have never seen them before. A forest green maybe, or something darker. He pounced on me then, and threw me on my back.  
He was on top of me. He attacked my neck once again and his hands were everywhere. I was on sensory overload and I didn't stop moaning or screaming.

"Bella, I want you so badly." His voice was ruff and husky, but never losing that velvet aspect to it. I couldn't form a complete sentence so I just moaned giving him my approval. His hands began to wonder between my legs.

Exactly where I needed him. I knew we should be stopping this but I couldn't find it in myself to care or to stop him. I wanted him┘wanted this┘right here┘right now.  
His hand was on my thigh and we were kissing. He was almost there when the sound of his cell phone broke through our panting and moaning. Out of breath he answered it.

"What do you want Alice?" The venom clear in his voice.

"Do you know what time it is Edward? You and Bella missed First period! Where the hell are you guys! If you guys are having sex you better be using protection! Pass the phone to Bella. You probably raped her! She's so innocent! You're such a bastard"

She was speaking, or should I say yelling so loud that I could hear her through the phone also. I looked at my clock and saw it wa s 9:00am. I took the phone away from Edward.

"Alice, we're on our way now." I hung up before she went on another rampage.

"Wow, you actually stood up to my sister, I'm very impressed. But she was right Bella, we should get going. I don't know what came over me, attacking you like that, you're not a piece of meat"  
He wasn't looking at me while he spoke. I grabbed his face gently and made him look at me. "Edward, you weren't the only one doing all the attacking"  
I leaned in and kissed him gently but filled with passion. This kiss wasn't about lust. It was about love and sweetness. When we broke apart he gave me a crooked smile and I smiled back

I got up from the bed and went to get ready for school. Once we left my house and were in his car, it was 9:45am.

As I was thinking to myself, a question I had yet to ask him came up. "Edward, how did you get into my house?"

"I used your spare key, obviously. How else could I get in?" He looked at me as if I was an idiot for not knowing the answer on my own.

"But, how did you know where I hid it?"

He just started laughing as if I just told the joke of the century. He shook his head.  
"Bella, it wasn't very hard. You're a very predictable person."

"You didn't think so this morning." I glared viciously at him.

He just laughed and nodded, agreeing with me.

For the rest of the school day, I found it surprisingly easy to concentrate. Edward kept sending me texts and through them we would agree just like before. Only at the end, he would say something sweet and charming. The day passed by very fast and I was back on my bed before no time.  
I missed Edward terribly, but I couldn't help feeling that there was something he wasn't telling me. Like there was something missing.  
I shook my head and tried not to think about it.

I would figure it out eventually or he would tell me. He just needed to trust in me a little bit more. I just hope it wouldn't take too long. I went to sleep after answering Edward's last text wishing me a good night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Any guesses as to what's going on with Edward????? If you guys have any ideas, by the way, please send me them. I'm always open to ideas and advice.**

**Review pleaseee!!!!!! =)  
**


End file.
